Sacrifice
by TasyaMalf
Summary: "Primrose Everdeen," satu nama itu mengubah segalanya. Bagaimana kalau Katniss tidak mengajukan diri dan Prim maju ke arena? Bagaimana kalau Prim melakukan sesuatu yang fatal seperti… jatuh cinta?


Summary : "Primrose Everdeen," satu nama itu mengubah segalanya. Bagaimana kalau Katniss tidak mengajukan diri dan Prim maju ke arena? Bagaimana kalau Prim melakukan sesuatu yang fatal seperti… jatuh cinta?

Disclaimer : karakternya punya Suzanne Collins tapi Cato punya author donggg *dilempar karung beras*

* * *

Gadis kecil berumur 12 tahun bermata biru dengan rambut pirang dikepang satu yang membingkai mukanya duduk termenung memandangi keadaan di luar kereta melalui kaca, pemandangan itu indah.. cukup indah untuk membuat si gadis sanggup menahan air matanya yang sedari tadi menyengat matanya, tetapi tidak cukup indah untuk membuat gadis itu melupakan kampung halamannya, Distrik 12.

"Prim? Kita sudah sampai," kata wanita berdandanan menor dengan gliter berlebihan menutupi mukanya. Wanita itu terlihat seperti barbie yang habis terjatuh ke lautan penuh gliter dan warna memuakkan.

Si gadis kecil yang bernama Prim itu mengalihkan wajahnya ke si wanita menor, "Ya, Effie.. aku tahu. Sudah terlihat dari pemandangan di luar kaca ini. Tidak pernah terpikir olehku bahwa aku akan berada di Capitol," lirih Prim disertai dengusan kecil.

"Oh, gadis manis.." suara Effie terdengar penuh simpati yang dibuat-buat, "Kau begitu memikat dan sopan, well, mari berharap akan ada banyak sponsor untukmu di arena nanti, sayang. Nah sekarang waktunya untuk bangun dan bersinar! Berikan kesan awal yang bagus, dan BUM! Orang – orang ini akan memihak padamu!"

Prim menatap ragu sejenak kepada Effie, lalu mengalihkan pandangan ke kaca lagi. Diam dan merenungkan nasibnya yang berubah drastis dalam tidak lebih dari 24 jam. Baru kemarin siang ia menghadiri hari pemungutan Hunger Games pertamanya, dan pada saat itu juga namanya terpilih sebagai peserta perempuan Distrik 12.

"Ayolah.. Peeta sedang bersama Haymitch di kaca sebelah sana, mereka sudah siap untuk memberi sapaan kecil pada warga. Maukan kau setidaknya berdiri dan bergabung dengan mereka lalu melambaikan tanganmu?" kata Effie menyebut peserta laki-laki dan mentor Distrik 12 seraya menunjuk ke arah yang ia maksud, "Baiklah, Effie," Prim menyerah lalu beranjak dari sofa nyaman yang ia duduki dan mengikuti Effie.

**xxxxxxxx**

"Kau cantik, sayangku. Hampir sempurna. Tapi mungkin perlu tambahan sedikit," kata Venia, si perias berambut biru dengan tato emas di alisnya. Ia memutari tubuh kecil Prim dan mengamatinya dari atas kebawah. Saat turun dari kereta, Prim dan Peeta langsung diseret ke tempat aneh dengan sebuah tim bermuka menor dan aksen Capitol. Tadi juga Venia dan beberapa orang aneh bergliter dan berwarna menyilaukan sudah menggosok tubuh Prim hingga bersih dan mengoleskan losion ke tubuh Prim.

"Nah, menurutku tidak ada yang perlu ditambahkan. Ini sudah cukup, ayo bawa gadis ini ke Cinna," kata laki-laki berambut ikal berwarna oranye yang tadi mengenalkan diri sebagai Flavius.

"Terima kasih," Prim menunjukan senyum kanak-kanaknya, tadi Haymitch bilang padanya bahwa ia harus sebisa mungkin tidak melawan dan menuruti perkataan orang-orang ini, "Oh, kau manis sekali," kata Octavia, si wanita bertubuh montok seraya menepuk-nepuk pundak Prim lalu meninggalkan ruangan yang diikuti oleh Flavius dan Venia.

Seorang pria berpostur tinggi memasuki ruangan. Menurut Prim, pria itu adalah orang paling normal pertama yang ia lihat semenjak sampai di Capitol. Mukanya terlihat tidak menor, ia hanya dihiasi eyeliner emas dan tidak ada make up lain.

"Hai, kau pasti Prim. Aku Cinna," kata pria itu, "Mari berbincang tentang kostummu," Prim mengangguk lalu mereka mulai berbincang tentang Distrik 12 dan kostum.

Setelah selesai, Prim keluar ruang rias dengan kostum penambang batu bara, kostum yang biasa dipakai oleh peserta Distrik 12 sebelumnya. Peeta juga memakai kostum penambang batu bara. Rambut Prim dibiarkan digerai, dengan sentuhan make up tipis di mukanya ia tampak cantik dan manis. Prim terlihat seperti anak kecil yang datang ke pesta kostum, bukanlah seorang penambang batu bara. Dan itu lumayan mengesankan. Peeta juga terlihat bagaikan remaja bertubuh berisi yang tampan. Dengan warna kostum yang tidak terlalu cerah, rambut pirang Prim dan Peeta terlihat seperti bersinar dan mereka siap untuk upacara pembukaan.

* * *

**Author's Note : **

**Dear readers yang setia membaca ff saya yang penulisannya masih acak-acakan... terima kasih telah menghargai karya amatir saya dengan cara meninggalkan review:' review anda berarti sangat besar buat saya. nah, buat yang penasaran sama fanfic saya yang belum selesai, maafkan saya karena membuat kalian penasaran. saya sudah usahakan untuk dilanjut ffnya, tapi sepertinya otak saya tidak berkata sama dengan hati saya:( maaf yang sebesar-besarnya. tapi saya janji ff yang ini engga akan berakhir gantung! jadi, tinggalkan review anda~**


End file.
